YOU JACKASSES
by mountainhunt44
Summary: OK SO TO GET TO KNOW JUST HOW GREAT THIS STORY IS YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO READ IT TO FIND OUT CAUSE THERE IS NO WAY THAT I CAN COME UP WITH A GOOD SUMMARY FOR IT IN SUCH A SMALL SPACE SO THERE IS ONE INSIDE...RATED M CAUSE IM PARANOID
1. SUMMARY

Ok so I am going to stick to my word and give you a review…..

_So Edward does something in the heat of the moment, and then seem to disappears, Alice and the rest of the Cullens are there to help her, along with the usual third wheel Jacob, but when Jacob makes the same in the heat of the moment decision he is the one that doesn't disappear and stays to take the heat for both him and Edwards idiotic decisions._

_OH YEAH JUST SO YOU KNOW AND DON'T GET MAD AT ME LATER WHERE THERE IS LEMONS I KINDA SKIP THEM JUST PICTURE THEM BY YOURSELVES CAUSE I DON'T LIKE TO READ THEM LET ALONE WRITE THEM..SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME_


	2. RECOLLECTION

_RECOLLECTION _

_Ok I am not that good on keeping the tense of my stories the same so don't hate me that much please…..i am not nor ever will be a good writer but this idea came to me so I had to share it with someone..and if you hate it then don't be afraid to tell me it wont hurt my feelings, ill keep on writing my sucky piece of writing anyway. _

_READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING __**  
THIS IS LIKE BELLA TELLING HER STORY TO SOMEONE ALTHOUGH I AM NOT 100% SURE IT WILL SEEM THAT WAY BUT THIS IS KINDA THE LEAD UP TO THE BIG BAM IN MOST LIKELY CHAPTER 4 OR 5 HOPEFULLY.**_

FLASHBACK

The night that Jasper attacked me I knew that something was up, I knew that Edward being Edward was going to do something, but the something that he did was not the something that I expected him to do. He took me back to my house just like always in my old rusty beat up chevy, gave me a good night kiss, and then took off towards the woods, although I knew he would be in my room waiting for me to come up after I took care of Charlie. I went up to my room as always, kissed him on the lips and then ran back off into the bathroom for my human moment, when I came back he was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I went over to him and then laid there beside him, he rolled over on top of me and let out a moan, then hid lips crashed into mine, never before had we kissed like this.

I was unable to breath, and was starting to see dark spots from where I has been in a lip lock so long, he backed off just long enough for me to catch my breath then his lips were attacking mine yet again.

"Bella, I love you more than anything in this world, and tonight is the night that I will make you mine, this is my other birthday present to you." Edward said, as I looked into his amber eyes, which were growing darker with each breath he took.

"Edward, I thought that you wanted to wait, I mean, I even wanted to wait, but I love you so much that it really doesn't matter, we are going to be together for eternity, and were never going to die, so why worry about one little sin." I answered

As I was saying this last line he took his hand and ran them under my shirt, his cold hands felt so good, he lifted me up so he could get it off easier, and then with one swift move of his hand my bra was gone to. I blushed a bright shade of crimson, this was the first time that he saw me this way, he vanished in a blur from my foresight, and was back before I could blink without a shirt on. I took my hand and trailed it up and down his rock hard abdomen and I could feel the lust and the love that was rolling off him.

He took his hands and then placed them on the top of my sweats and ripped them along with my underwear off me, I was completely naked now, and was really not that embarrasses by it. He was gone yet again in a blink of and eye, and only came back with a smile on his face………………

(OKAY I DON'T WRITE LEMONS VERY WELL SO GUESS WHAT HAPPENED IN BELLAS ROOM FOR THE NEST LITTLE WHILE…..IT STARTS WITH A S AND RHYMES WITH HEX)

I awake the morning after that in sheer bliss, I looked around and Edward was no where to be found. So I got up went to the bathroom and had my human moment, and came back in the room, he still was not there. So I went and changed my clothing and then went and got a bite to eat. Still Edward was not to be found. I was really starting to get worried about him so I went and texted alice.

ALICE WHERE IS EDWARD, HE IS GONE AND I THINK THAT WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING~BELLA

YAH THINK YOU NEED TO ABOUT SOMETHING, WHAT ABOUT ME I HAD TO WATCH WHAT WENT ON LAST NIGHT BETWEEN YOU TWO, THAT WILL BE IN MY BRAIN FOR THE REST OF MY EXISTENCE~ALICE

ALICE SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO SEE THAT BUT IT WAS AMAZING, EMMETT CANT TEASE EDWARD ANYMORE, BUT STILL WHERE IS HE~BELLA

YEAH TRUE DAT NO MORE TEASING FROM EM, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS, I CANT SEE HIM, OH GOD IM COMING TO GET YOU NOW~ALICE

No more than 10 mins later alice was at my bedroom window, with Jasper in tow.

_**SO I HOPE THAT THIS WAS NOT OMC (OH MY CULLEN) BAD, BUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR IT FEEL FREE TO TELL ME I MIGHT USE THEM I MIGHT NOT WHO KNOWS…**_

_**OH YEAH AND THE MORE REVIEWS THAT I GET THE FASTER YOU GET TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO EDWARD AND OH YEAH JAKE TO..CAUSE HE IS IN THE STORY IN POSSIBLY THE NEXT 2-3 CHAPTERS.**_


	3. FUNNY FEELINGS

Jakes POV

"Jake, Jake,Jake" I heard three times, each getting louder as they came from my father mouth. I had just went to sleep it felt like, but as I looked over to my alarm clock it read 10:30, damn what was wrong with me, I had never slept in, and when I say never I mean never. I hope that I wasn't getting that stomach flu that has been going around, I have to go to school to see if Embry is ever going to join his friends again.

I got up slowly and went to where I knew that my dad would be, in front of the TV screen, as I rounded the corner I could hear him on the phone to who knows, and I went and sat on the couch to wait for him to finish. A few minutes later I heard him say good bye and then he wheeled himself to where I was.

"Jake, the TV just went out and there is a huge game on tonight, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Charlie's with me." He asked

"Is Bella going to be there," I asked with wide eyes

"Well yeah I suppose so, why you ask, does someone have a crush on someone" he replied

"No dad I don't, it's just been forever since I seen bells, the last time I seen her was at prom and that was ages ago." I said trying to get off that subject.

"Ok Jake I didn't need a explanation, she is a god girl and I don't blame you for having a crush on her, anyway hurry up I want to get to Charlie's before the game comes on and at the pace that your moving, we are not going to make it."

I got up and pushed him out of the house and let him sit on the porch while I went and put on some cologne, and also lock up the house, after the house was locked I went and pulled the truck around and then put Billy in the truck, taking my usual seat behind the wheel. I took off in the direction of Charlie's hoping that Bella would be there so I could see her.

Right as I pulled in I knew that there was something off, something was telling me..well I'm not sure what was going on, I just shrugged it off and went to the other side of the truck and help Billy out of the truck and then up the sidewalk. He rang the bell and a few seconds later and sleepy looking Charlie answered the door.

"Hey Charlie, so how's that TV looking, hopefully it won't explode like mine did this morning"

"SHHHHHHHH, don't say that you know that with my luck that is just what will happen" Charlie replied

There was that funny feeling again, something was off, what it was I still didn't know. Charlie and Billy were looking at me now, "Jake you going to come in or are you going to stand there in the rain all day, I know someone that will want to see you if she ever wakes up" Charlie explained

"Oh so she is here for once, not out with Cullen" saying that name made me start to shake "Every time that we are over she is never here cause she's with him so I figured that is where she was"

"No she came back from her party last night, and went right up to her room and haven't seen her since. But since it is about 11:30 she will be getting up in a few mins, I think that I hear her now, give her a few secs then why don't you go up and know on her door and see if she would like to whip up a few snack for us" Charlie said

I nodded my head and waited till I heard her back in her room, then went to knock on the door, I turned the knob and there was that feeling again, like I was going to explode, I opened the door and that was when everything seemed to explode around me…..


	4. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING

OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER WILL JUMP AROUND A WEE BIT SORRY HOPE THAT YOU CAN KEEP UP, IF NOT JUST ASK ME ANY QUESTION THAT YOU MAY HAVE.

ALSO I KNOW THAT CHAPS ARE SHORT AND I CANT HELP IT THIS STORY I AM NOT SURE HOW LONG IT IS GOING TO GO ON I KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN ALREADY BUT I AM NOT SURE IF I WILL HAVE TO WRITE IT LIKE I WANT TO SO JUST BARE WITH ME ON THE SHORT CHAPS.

Bella POV

Alice and Jasper had just gotten h ere and then I heard a knock at my door, I knew that it wasn't my dad, so I figured that it was the only other person that would knock, I knew that it had to be Edward, so I just waited for it to open, but that is when it seemed timed stood still..

Jasper and Alice got up in a defensive crouch in front of me, Jacob whom no longer than walked through the door burst into a russet colored wolf. He was so huge that he barely fit in my door, he had to wiggle his self so he could get into my room before Charlie or Billy came up to see. Jasper was growling at him. I wasn't sure what to do I just sat there in silence as the two guys, a vampire and werewolf were staring each other down, snarling and snapping at each other like at any moment jasper was going to kill one of my best friends.

"Ok you two go outside, and meet us at our house, Bella you go downstairs and tell Billy that you need to talk to him, he will know what to do." Alice spoke up, and the wolf just whimpered, and I stood there. "Now Bella there is not time to waste, you have to go now, now hurry up we won't hurt Jake as long as he won't hurt us." As I started to move I walked closer to the wolf that was in the doorway, he looked at me and I said. "Jake trust them, they will know what to do, and they will keep you along with me safe, there good people, well not really people but just got with them, I know Carlisle will want to see this."

Alice and Jasper nodded to me and jasper lift me with a smile, sending me calming waves. I went into the living room to see my dad and Charlie engrossed in the game, "Hey Billy can you come here Jake needs you, well we both need you its kind of important." Billy just looked at me and sat there I motioned with my eyes that I needed to talk to him alone, and it was kind of urgent.

After Billy wheeled himself out of the living room and into the kitchen he asked, "What is so important Bella and where is my son."

"Well I am not sure how to tell you this, but I was in my room and Jake came to see me I guess, and well you can't tell my dad this but Alice Cullen was in there with her husband Jasper, well when he came in he exploded into a giant wolf." I spat out

Billy just sat there in awe, and then he spoke. "It's too soon, oh hell, where did he go, is he still up there."

"No Alice and Jasper took them to their place; I figured they would know how to help him more than me."

"Bella you didn't let him go with those bloodsucking leeches did you, they are the reason that he is like this, and you let him go with is enemy, how could you do that, they will kill him."

"No, the Cullen's would never do that even if he attacked them, they know that he has no idea what is going on so they will understand, trust me when I say this, Jake is safe as I am when I am with them."

Billy just looked at me when I said that like I was a crazed psycho, but I knew that I was safe and I knew what they were, it was no news to me, maybe he thought they were hiding it from me, maybe he thought that they told me the secret that Jake and his people had been hiding, until he exploded into a huge wolf in my room.

"Billy we have to get out of here we have to get to the Cullen's right now, Jake needs you and I need some explanations and I am serious I want the whole truth about everything. I need to go and put some clothes on I can't be going in my PJ's, so get in the truck and I will meet you in the truck, ill come up with something to tell Charlie."

He nodded and was off to the truck, I yelled for dad to go help Billy get to the truck cause I was going to have to take him home, I knew that he was going to start asking questions, so I looked out the window to see if he could see the truck they came in, and I saw Alice in it taking off. Well that would make it easier to explain why I had to take him home.

"So why does he have to go right in the middle of the biggest game of the year," Charlie asked

"Dad, Jake had to go home he was getting really sick, so he left in the truck so I have to take Billy home, then on the way back I'm going to go over to the Cullen's there expecting me, and I will be home tonight unless Alice wants me to sleep over." I spat out so he may have not caught it all but oh well

I went up stairs and changes into some clothes that I knew Alice would not approve of but at this point I didn't care, then I ran out of the house and to the truck where I was going to get some answers from Billy.

YOU KNOW WHAT I WISH THAT I COULD GET A REVIEW JUST ONE, I DONT CARE IF IT HOW BAD MY STORY IS JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING..PLEASE


End file.
